The Daywalker Experiment
by OnyxRaven
Summary: Connie lives in a Facility where she only knows a few things. Shes an experiment. what for? no idea. They run tests on her everyday and she does'nt even know who they are. Last she and her friends need to escape and soon. Plz review need 2 kno what 2 betr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Connie_

"Your not answering my question doctor Peterson!" I screamed and banged her head against the wall for the third time. I could tell that she was in sever pain and might pass out soon, but she never stopped when I was in the same situation, so I just continued with my interrogation.

"For the third time what are we!" I had a firm grasp on her throat and she could tell I was serious. But she refused to respond. I thought one final sharp bang could loosen her lips or it could kill her, either way id get something I had wanted for a very long time.

"Doctor Peterson this is your last chance, if you don't answer me im going to kill you. What are we!" I looked straight at her eyes as she lifted her head to face me.

She spoke is an almost silent whisper, one that sounded on the verge of death.

"You're a vampire Connie" and she relaxed her shoulders against the wall and passed out.

**(One week earlier)**

_Doctor Peterson_

I walked slowly over to the cage hoping that I could reason with her. Connie the girl who had been like a daughter to me for twelve years. I always tried to make her feel more comfortable when ever we had to run tests, but two years ago she snapped. She began becoming uncontrollable but what she did today just topped her list of misbehaviors.

"Connie, are you ready to come out yet?" I leaned closer to the cage staring into her fierce green eyes. She sat on the floor and turned away sharply saying "Fuck off."

"Connie" I said in a calm voice

she interrupted "Conn, my name is Conn! Stop calling me by that stupid name!"

"Alright…Conn will you agree to behave yourself, If you do I can get you out." After a week I thought she would like to go back to her friends but she nearly killed me last time I asked.

"No, maybe I don't want to come out, maybe I like it in this fucking cage. Its beginning to become more and more like home." she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Connie I don't want to fight with you" I tried to control myself from yelling at the little bitch.

"Then don't just go the hell away." she stood up off the floor and began towards the cage wall.

"For the last time just stop it with the outbursts, what you did to Doctor Andrews was unacceptable!" I new she could tell I was serious now.

"Hay! He shocked the crap out of me so I thought he'd like a taste of his own medicine."

"Revenge is not the same as putting a man in intensive care, Connie!" She looked back at my face

She waited a few moments and then replied "Fine"

"Thank you Connie, Ill get the guards to move you back in the prep room with your friends."

"Whatever." and she crouched on the floor and rested her head on her knees.

_Connie_

I began walking down the hall with the guards at both my sides. How I wanted to kick their asses but they knew what I might do and put cuffs on me prior to letting me out of the cage.

I think it was around a month ago I got put in that cage, after I attacked Doctor Andrews. It was during a test that the ass hole shot me with a laser, because I didn't feel like running through another death maze. So I got back at him in a way that the other scientists didn't find appealing, so they threw me in a cage. I didn't regret it for a minute that sun of a bitch deserved what he got, he'd been pissing me off since I was eleven.

We approached the large concrete doors that I had seen too many times prior to my lock up. It was the preparation room where me and all the other experiments lived. I have lived here my whole life and it was always the same. White walls, white ceiling, and between fifteen and thirty experiments all in white uniforms.

One guard grabbed the key and unlocked my cuffs while the other simultaneously shoved me into the room while the door closed, with me now locked inside. Everyone in the room turned to see that it was just me and continued on with their daily lives. I just walked over to my friends all standing, at the corner of the room, in a circle with a spot left open for me.

"Hay, look who it is finally out of isolation." said Drew. He was about my age maybe older, but his sense of humor was that of a five year olds. He has jet black hair, with beautiful brow eyes and his skin was the same pale white color as mine but it always had a strange glow to it that I never saw in anyone else.

Lee's giggle filled voice came from the other side of the circle saying, "Yah, it great to see you back, the stunt you pulled on Doc Andrews was gold." Lee is thirteen and he has the blondest hair of anyone who has ever stepped foot in the facility. He's got the same white as all fuck skin that all of us have. But, he was always been different from the rest of us, his eyes show it. There a insanely bright and beautiful blue that anyone would die for.

"Great to see they didn't kill you" said Maya with her signature child like smile. Maya is only eleven, though it doesn't show. She has fierce and almost scary dark red eyes that can pierce anyone's heart the second that they see them. Not to mention her golden blond hair is stick straight and makes her look even more dangerous than any one of us ever could. .

I smiled an replied back "Yah, lucky I guess." There was a short pause before I noticed that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Eli?"

"Oh, they took him to testing just a while before you arrived" said Maya

Drew could see the concern in my eyes and quickly said "He'll be back in a while no need to worry" and then smiled. I loved his smile, it was something I didn't usually get to see.

"I know, so what's happened since I was gone?" I asked

"Well, remember the new girl Sarah?" said Maya

"Yah, wasn't she part dog or something?"

"Yep that's her, anyway she's dead."

"Why?"

"She tried to escape, killed a few guards in the process."

Lee grinned and said "Yah, she was amazing, tore there heads right off!" He was fascinated by the strangest things.

Maya turned to Lee and gave him a mad glare an continued "As I was saying, she killed about five guards before they shot her with what looked like at least 20 milliamps of electricity, and burned her to a crisp."

I wonder why I wasn't burned after I attacked Doc Andrews? It was probably because of Doctor Peters, that stupid old hag. She probably threatened the guards jobs if they even tried to severely hurt me. Why does she always try to protect me? I mean I piss her off all the time and cause her so much trouble, I guess ill never know why.

Within three minutes of me coming back into the prep room, Eli was sent in. He limped halfway across the room before collapsing right on Drew, who was running to his aid. They had really jacked him up this time, he had cuts and burn marks all over his body. Along with a huge cut going from his right shoulder across his chest to his left shoulder and down to his wrist.

"Eli, get up!" Screamed Maya. I could see the pain in her eyes, she and Eli had always been close they were almost like brother and sister.

"Eli what the hell did they do to you this time?" Lee asked his eyes beginning to get watery.

"Eli. Eli. ELI! Man, come on get up, you've seen worse days, come on, get the fuck up! " Drew held Eli in his arms on the floor. I didn't speak, I wouldn't know what to say if I did. We just had to try to help Eli in any way we could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Drew_

"Eli." I slapped his cheek a couple of times until he woke up again. Damn what the hell did they do to him this time? None of the tests had every been this bad, most of us usually walked away with the normal burses and cuts, but not a huge scratch. Eli slowly opened his eyes looked around and, while gasping for air, said "Hay Connie, you don't look to good, where you been?"

She looked down at his scratch and replied "Isolation, and your one to talk, you look like shit."

"You gave us a good scare man, I was sure you were dead." Said Lee, he patted Eli's back and smiled. Maya shoved Lee to the side, and knelt next to Eli "What the hell happened to you in there?"

Eli turned his head in my direction and said "Bitches made a new test."

"What do you mean a "new test"?" I replied holding his head up so he wouldn't pass out again.

"I mean a brand new test, they threw me into a metal box that led out to a little forest, and when I asked them what the hell I was supposed to do they just said, _survive_" he took a shot heavy breath and continued "Then the doors opened and I walked out, next thing I know I'm getting chased by some fucking death beast before I made it to the other side of the forest and back into another metal box."

Maya asked "What did the thing that attacked you look like"

His face changed from anger to confusion as he said "That's the thing, I couldn't even catch a glimpse of it, when I went to turn my head to see what it was, the mother fucker got me" his motioned to his scratch, that had now finally stopped bleeding.

Lee raised one eyebrow and said, "So what you're saying is there's a new test, harder than ever, with an extremely fast death monster that chases after you?"

Eli paused to think and with a small awkward grin said "Yep, oh and did I mention the thing can climb trees, I ran up one to try to hide from it and the bitch just knocked me face first of the branch back onto the ground."

"Well it's a good thing you did survive; otherwise we'd be in the same situation when they take us back to testing." Said Connie, while making the same grin that Eli had.

Just then the dinner bell rang, telling them it was time to move into the cafeteria.

Maya's head popped up and then turned back towards Eli, still laying on my lap, and asked "Eli, do you think you're strong enough to walk or do you need help?"

"What are you talking about I'm fine" Said Eli as if she had just asked the dumbest question. He stood up, gained his balance, but just fell back down. Then said," On second thought, I might need just a little bit of help. " All of us pulled him up and put one arm over Mayas Shoulder, and the other over Lee's. Slowly we made our way to the cafeteria. None of us saying anything but I knew all of us were thinking the same thing. What will happen when the rest of us go to face the new test.

_Eli_

I was in so much pain; those fucking scientists are going to get the beat down of a life time, if I ever get my hands on them. Keeping us in a concrete hell wasn't enough now they're making creatures that can massacre a whole city if it felt like it. What kind of messed up bitch does that crap? They could at least give us a nice heads up _"Hay, there's a mother fucking beast in there, might want to run!"_ How hard would that have been? Next time they put me in that forest I'm not gonna run like a fucking little girl, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.

While we were walking, Maya turned to face me and said in a quiet voice "I'm really happy you're not dead. My life would suck without you." Then she smiled and turned her head back and continued to walk. I loved Maya; everyone said she was like a little sister. But she's always felt closer than a sister, like in a way we were connected. Sounds weird but it's true.

We made it to the table and Connie told us about her month in a cage, and how Doctor Peters always tried to be her friend. Thought Connie just wanted to kick her ass, as all of us did. After dinner another bell rang, the one that told us it was time to go to sleep. My cuts had healed by then, it had been two hours from the test, slower than usual, but now I had a scar instead of a scratch. Wonder if Maya liked my new scar, it looked pretty hot to me.

_Maya_

How could those sons of bitches do this to Eli? I mean I know were freaks of nature and all, but we're still people. Living, still breathing people! I don't know how anyone could be so heartless. But at least Eli is ok and now that we know about the test, the rest of us can try to figure out what the hell those bitches have made this time.

As we walked down the hall, we came to the sign that said.

Girl's dorm right. Boy's dorm left.

I maneuvered Eli's arm over onto Drew shoulder and watched as they walked down the hall and turned out of sight. Then I followed Connie down the hall to the dormitories.

Connie leaned over to me and said"You really care about Eli don't you?" My cheeks began to turn read and I quickly responded "Well he's practically my big brother." Her face changed into the "Yah that a load of bullshit" look, and she said nothing else. But it was a load of crap, I always loved Eli but I don't think he would ever love me in the same way.

As we made our way into the dorm I thought, I just need to lie down and clear my head tomorrow I've got a new test to look forward to. One day I'm gonna get out of here, all of us are going to get out of her, then maybe Eli will actually be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Connie_

Most people wake up to an alarm clock, not me. Today I was woken up by six guards putting cuffs on me and dragging me out of my bed. They think there just gonna wake me up, cuff me and not tell me where the fuck I'm going, no. Maybe when hell freezes over but not a moment sooner. As they were dragging me out the door and into the hallway, I kicked, punched, rolled, and even got my legs wrapped around one of the guard's neck and began to strangle him. We fell back onto the floor with him banging at my leg and trying to pry me off his throat, not gonna happen; I just squeezed tighter and tighter. The other guards were trying to pull me off and loosen my legs so the guy could get air. As I felt his heart slowing, I felt a sharp pain in my side. Within ten seconds I got a huge head-ache and my body became paralyzed. The five guards just pulled my legs off from around the guys neck, but it was too late I already killed him. It felt pretty good; I could tell from the looks on the other guys faces that they were scared of me now. But not being able to move, destroyed the fear factor of what I just did.

One of the guards flipped me over his shoulder and continued to walk down the hall, in the same direction as before. I could hear two of them talking even though they were trying to whisper. The one said,"So this one is the oldest? They think that she'll survive the trial?" The other just looked at him with surprised face and replied "You just watched her kill Peter's and the paralyzing serum that we used on her was twenty times the amount needed for a human." Twenty times the amount you need for a human, what the fuck did that mean? Am I not a human? I never gave it much thought before today, but now that I think about it, I can run faster than regular humans, and I'm a hell of a lot stronger than a human is, so what the fuck does that make me?

We approached what looked like yet another big ass concrete door, though I couldn't really tell. Hanging upside down messes with your vision. He walked inside, but there weren't the usual five scientists who just evaluated you. Today there were around twenty, this new test must be a really big deal. As the guard made his way across the room he stopped in front a metal door. He opened it up to reveal a small room with just enough room to stand up and turn around. He dropped me to the floor, and dragged me into the room, but didn't close the door. Instead he walked over to a small table in the corner of the room and grabbed a syringe with yet another drug inside. He made his way back over to me and just shot it into my arm, then pushed my legs over the line where the tile changed into concrete, and closed the door. I just sat there thinking what the hell was that supposed to do?

Five minutes later I could move again, guess what the first thing I started doing was? Yep, punching the hell out of that metal door, but it wasn't any good; I couldn't even make a dent. "What the hell am I supposed to be doing in here?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I knew that they could hear me. I heard their voices on the other side of the door, murmuring quietly. Then, from out of nowhere a voice came out of what I think was an inter com that said "_Exactly what we told Eli to do Connie, Survive." _I didn't know that voice it wasn't Doc Peterson or any of the other mother fucker's who I had lived around for 14 years. Then who was it? Then the wall in front of me moved to the side leading out into exactly what Eli described, a forest.

_Maya_

I woke up to a shock, Connie was gone, again. Where the hell was she this time? The doors are locked every night, and no one ever comes or goes out, so what the fuck happened? I looked around myself and asked "Did anyone see Connie last night?" Then a girl walked over to me from the other side of the room and said "You mean the girl who just got back yesterday?"

"Yes, that's her brown hair really bright green eyes. Where is she?"

"They took her last night"

"What? Took her where?" Now I was really getting worried, they never took anyone in the middle of the night.

"I don't know they came in, cuffed her, dragged her out, and locked the door. Sorry about your friend." Then the girl just walked away. Oh fuck, what the hell could they be doing to her? I got to tell the guys ASAP. God I hope she's ok.

_Connie_

I slowly walked out into the forest, and saw nothing, just endless trees in every direction. Behind me was the facilities signature big ass concrete wall without any windows. To my right side, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash and turned to see what it was, but there was nothing there. Immediately I thought Oh shit it's that death beast Eli was talking about. FUCK! Ok, calm down Connie, what did Eli say he did?

"_Then the doors opened and I walked out, next thing I know I'm getting chased by some fucking death beast before I made it to the other side of the forest and back into another metal box."_

I think that's what he said? Ok so all I need to do is run, and I took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Connie_

I ran straight ahead into the forest having no fucking idea where I was actually supposed to be going. I ran as fast as my feet could take me but I could feel the beasts hot breath on my neck, as I trailed right behind each of my foot steps. I turned in every direction, around trees climbing up one and jumping from branch to branch for a minute until jumping down and continuing forward. I quickly turned right an just continued to run, but I couldn't get the bitch off my back. As I ran further and further, I could hear the monster getting tired and slowly backing off from chasing me. In my head I was screaming "Hell Yah!" Take that bitches, you damn scientists can make anything that can take me on! While silently rejoicing in my head I was unaware of what I was running towards, until it hit me. No really, I ran into it. I was a Fence.

_Lee_

"What do you mean gone?" I turned to Maya in complete shock from what she just told me.

"I told you, one of the other girls said that guards came in during the middle of the night and took of with Connie."

Drew had a look of sheer terror in his eyes, and said "Did she tell you anything else"

Maya turned in his direction and replied "No, that's all she said"

Eli walked out from the dorm to see that Maya had joined us in conversation and said "Hay beauty queen, so what should we do today?"

She rushed to his side and put her head on his chest and said "Eli, they took Connie again"

He put his arms around her and spoke in our direction saying "What the fuck, when did they take her?"

"Last night they stole her right out of bed."

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do?" I said

"Lets, see if we can find Doctor Peterson and see what she says" requested Eli

"Good idea" Said Drew

"Lets head out" Said Maya. As all of us walked towards the two-way mirror. We knew that doctor Peterson would probably be there.

_Connie_

Do you know what the fuck this means? It means that the facility ends, and we can escape. As I stood in amazement I heard the beast running towards me again, and I turned to begin running, but it was too late. It sliced into my cheek, arm and tours, digging into my thick skin, tearing into my muscle. I screamed in pain as loud as I could and took off following the fence. Note to self: don't stop to stare at anything, it only ends badly. I thought 'If I could only follow the fence to the end I would reach the building, and escape the monster'. Each step hurt like all hell, and my body felt like it was about to break down. I wanted to die so bad, but I couldn't give up. I had to tell the others about the fence. I traced the fence and finally saw the other side of the facility, it was about a hundred meters away. I picked up my pace and ran even faster, now I could see the other metal box that Eli was talking about. I had almost forgot about the beast right behind me until the fucker got a hold of my shoe.

It had a full claw in my foot and just to make it worse the door that I was supposed to run into, was closing. Those scientists really like to make my life hard don't they. I kicked the bitch with all my muscles and struggled to get its claw off my foot, but it just held on tight. The door was closing and had just enough space for me to squeeze in. I dragged my way into the box and the door closed on the beasts hand. It screamed with pain and began hitting the other side of the door. 'But oh well your hands gone, sucks for you bitch'. Im safe, finally, now I need to get back to the guys and tell them what I found. Hell yah were gonna get out of here!

_Doctor Peterson_

I stood directly behind the director and said "What did you think of her?"

He replied in a cold, devious voice "Yes, she will do well"

"Does she still act out?" said his assistant

"Yes, but we can put her under surgery and erase it right out of her. If its ok with you." At this point I was just trying to please him

"No, just use the easy way and threaten her friends, that should work."

"Or you could even tell her about her sister. " Said the assistant

"Yes that might work even better, but only if the first plan doesn't work." I replied quickly "Anything else sir?"

"No that's all"

I turned an opened the door to walk out just before he said "Oh and Samantha, the betrayer worked well with the girl."

"Thank you sir." , and I walked out.

The betrayer, I didn't think that horrible creation would ever be needed, but apparently it came in handy. I walked down the hallway and returned to my office where I turned on my flat screen to the video feed of Connie in the trial. She had found the fence. I knew an escape attempt could be expected within a week, I hope this one actually works. I never liked working here, but the money and benefits were too good to turn down, not to mention Connie was pretty much my daughter and I couldn't leave her alone in this hell. Now just to get her out of here, without anyone, including Connie, knowing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Connie

I was sitting back in the metal box when the wall next to me opened to a long hallway with a door at the other end. The intercom came back on and said _"Well done, and you can keep your a…trophy. Continue down the hallway and you'll reach your dorm." _I replied with "Really you don't want your paw back?". The voice didn't reply, so I just went down the hall and just like the voice said ,opened the door, and I was back in my dorm. I continued down the hallway and arrived back in the prep room where I was greeted with a suffocating hug from Maya. While Lee snatched my trophy and yelled "Dude this is so cool where did you get it?"

And Eli questioned "Is that what I think it is?" Drew remained quiet, just by looking at his face I could tell he was relieved to see me safe.

I smiled and said "Great to see you too Maya and yah, it the bitches paw. Am I amazing or what?"

Eli replied while laughing "Or what"

"Oh, and I've got even more good news."

"What did you kill it and take this?" asked Lee while holding the paw up.

"No the things still alive, but no worries because were going to escape."

"WHAT?" yelled Maya, who had finally let go of me.

"When I was running I found a fence!" I replied with a huge smile

"A fence? As in a week, frail object that we could snap like a twig and run right through, to free dome!" Said Lee

"You bet" I replied

"Oh my fucking god were getting out of here!" Screamed Lee jumping around clapping his hands. He can be such a child sometimes.

Drew finally spoke and said "So how do you plan to get us out of here?" I turned to him and said "I don't know just make a run for it?"

"What! Are you trying to kill us?" Yelled Eli

"NO! I just haven't given it much thought, I found the fence only like twenty minutes ago, geese."

"Sorry" said Eli

"So anyway what's the general idea." asked Drew

"Well the guards have shifts don't they?" Said Maya

"Yah they probably do, what's your point?" I said

"If they do then they wont be prepared to catch five escapees, running through a forest and leaving. During there shift change. Right?"

"No they wont be expecting that at all. Good work Maya." I said with a smile

"Hey, I learned from the best." She gave me a devious glare and smiled.

"Now, just to find a copy of the guards schedules. How are we gonna get that?" Drew asked. He was always the best a killing the fun in our pitiful lives.

"Well I guess I can just steal it from Peterson? She would probably have a copy." I said

"Ok so Connie, get that schedule, everyone else pack your belongings and get ready to leave at any moment." We split and went our different directions, I went towards the mirror with a door next to it and asked to see doc Peterson. I hope that this will work. The doors opened and she was standing right in front of me and said "Come in Connie, I've been wanting to talk to you." I thought great the bitch wants to talk to me. Time to prepare for another 'I may not be your mother but im going to tell you what to do' speech, oh joy.

_Doctor Peterson_

I pulled out a chair for her to sit in but she just walked past it and sat in my chair and propped her feet on my desk, and smiled. The things she does to piss me off. "So what did you want to talk about Doc?" She grinned.

"I wanted to talk to you about not being a prisoner here anymore."

"So what are you saying?"

"I have been given the great opportunity to give you a job, you will work for us and travel all over the world doing what you do best." Now I was smiling

"You mean your going to give me a job in which I leave this place and travel all over the world, kicking peoples asses?" Her face was filled with complete shock.

"Yes, and you'll be out of this place and free to do what you want ,when we don't need you to work, of course."

"What's gonna happen to the others?" Shit, I was hoping we could avoid that part.

"Well I don't really know, they weren't my concern at the time."

"You just thought your going to make me leave and not do anything for my friends, my family!" I hate it when she starts yelling, almost all of our conversations end this way.

"I was only concerned about you, you could still come and visit them, from time to time."

"Yah knowing you im going to leave and there gonna get shot five minutes later, not gonna happen count me out bitch." she got out of the chair and headed towards the door, with a pissed off look on her face. Now she'd done it.

"Sit back down now!" I screamed ,stood up and pointed towards the chair.

She turned back to face me and said, "Yah like that's going to happed(She turned back towards the door, banged on it), Hay guard dude open up!"

"There not going to let you out until I tell them to, so just sit back down."

She made her way back to the chair and sat down with a huff.

"Now just let me explain, your still going to see your friends, your going to make good money, and your going to get out of here. What more could you want!"

"I'll just let you figure that out, now either let me out of here or shut the fuck up!"

I knew I wasn't going to convince her to leave, so I just got up and banged on the door to get the guards attention. I heard Connie messing with my desk drawer, and turned around quickly, but she was just playing with my Rubix cube. The guards opened the door and she walked out. I knew that the directors plan wouldn't work, _'She's strong, we can use her to our benefit, give her a job, I think she will like to get out of here.'. _Knew that she wouldn't go for it, she'd never leave her friends alone here alone with us. I guess were going to have to come up with another plan to use her to the companies benefit.

I began down the hall back toward the directors office to tell him she declined, I guess he still has a plan or two, up his sleeve, to use as a back up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Connie_

I walked out of the room with Petersons close eye on my back as I made my way to my friends who immediately began asking questions.

"What did she want?" yelled Lee

"Did you get the schedule?" asked Eli

"Learn anything about the guards?" Questioned Maya, I paused to analyze all of their questions and then answered.

I turned to Lee and said "To try and get me to leave the facility," turned to Eli and continued, "Yes," Then faced Maya and finished "No, I haven't looked at the schedule yet." Lee got a happy and said "Well show us the chart." I pulled the Rubix cube out of my suit and handed it to Lee and said "Hold this." Then continued going through my pocket and pulled out a ball of paper. I opened the paper to reveal a color coated chart that showed all the times people were on duty and when they changed shifts. I always knew that Peterson was a control freak who else makes a chart this specific and precise.

"It looks like the only time a lot of guards are switching is three in the morning." Said Maya continuing to analyze the chart.

"Uh, if the only good time is a three in the morning then we have a 'problema muy grande'." Said Drew

We all turned in confusion while Lee asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Drew replied "Its Spanish for…Just forget it."

We turned back to the chart, "So anyway, how the hell are we gonna get out of our dorms at three a.m. to escape through the fence that a beast is currently guarding?" asked Lee, while continuing to fidget with the Rubix cube.

Eli turned to me and asked "Is there anyway to get back in her office and grab a key or something?" I reached into my pocket to reveal something that I thought would interest him. "You mean something like this." It had Doc Petersons picture on it and said her name and 'Director of Advanced Mutation Sciences ' along with a bar code, that I could assume was a key.

"When'd you get that!" Maya's eyes began to widen with excitement and shock.

"Stole it just a few minutes ago along with the cube and chart." I smiled

Eli Laughed and said "So were finally getting out of here, when should we leave?"

"Well I haven't seen the beast or faced there new test yet and I don't plan to, so lets leave ASAP." Said Lee with the 'I'm completely serious I don't want to die' look on his face.

I laughed, and asked "Well is tonight soon enough for everyone?"

They all spoke in unison "YES!"

That was that, we were leaving, me and my family are finally getting out of this hell! Were going to escape, figure out where the hell we are, and then go to the farthest place possible from here. But in the back of my mind I cant help but think that I cant leave without knowing what we were created for. I guess I'll never know, but I think I know someone who does.

_Doctor Peterson_

I was woken up at three in the morning by an alarm, red flashing lights, and a phone ringing off the wall on my night stand. I grabbed the phone to the directors assistant voice screaming "Get your fucking ass down here in five minutes or your fired!" then she hung up. I scrambled to get my clothes on, just threw my hair up in a pony tail and didn't even try to put make-up on. I rushed to the elevator but couldn't find my key card to open the door. Fuck, I must of left it in my room. I thought now I have three minutes to run down four flights of stairs, and save my job and my ass, great.

I made it to the directors office just in time for him to yell "What did you do!"

I stuttered "I..I..I don't know what's going on?" He turned his chair to face me, though I couldn't see his face in the pitch black room, and said "Five experiments are in the process of escaping and they used your key card to get out of their dorms, care to explain?" I was astonished, "Connie, she must of stole it when I invited her into my office ,to give her the job offer you told me about." He turned back around, faced his computer, and turned the flat screen to video feed of a hallway. It was the kids, I recognized all of them they were Connie's friends. The first four ran by but the older boy, Drew, I think is his name. Stopped, turned faced the camera, gave us the finger and a smile, then continued to run with the others. The director pressed the intercom and said "Catch them, with what ever force necessary, but try not to kill them." I knew what that meant. I spoke in a loud quick voice saying "No, Stop." He turned back, now I could see his face, and it wasn't very happy. "Then what do you recommend we do Peterson? I ask that you answer with caution because it could cost you your job." I spoke slowly, "I recommend that we let them escape."

"What will that do?" He was getting tired of my shit, I thought to myself hurry up Sam'.

"Well Connie has a tracking device in her doesn't she?"

"Yes" He spoke in a tone that secretly told me to finish quickly

"We can follow them, and you can see how they respond to the real world, maybe one of them will discover a new power?"

"You mean use this like a test." said the assistant, confused at what I was saying.

"Exactly, it may accomplish what the trial did not." He didn't speak for a few seconds and then said. "Go back to your office, since it was your idea, I'll let you handle this new quote on quote test." I said "Yes, Sir." and hurried down the hallway back to my office. Boy I had just saved both our asses, Connie's and my own. I made my way into my office and guess who was waiting for me, again sitting in my chair,…Connie.

She spoke calmly and slow, with a devious smile on her face. "Hay Samantha, I've got a question, and I think you can answer it for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Connie_

Peterson made her way over to the chair and sat down slowly. She looked completely calm, big mistake. "What is your question, Connie?"

"What were we made for?" I didn't hesitate, I knew I only had a few minutes or I would get caught. Drew specifically told me _'Fine, go back, find out what the hell we are. But make it quick, if you get caught, its over for all of us.'_

"You personally, or all of you?" Great she was stalling.

"Both." I answered.

"All of you are a part of a program to help…correct the world." What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"What's wrong with the world, why does it need correcting?"

"The world that I grew up in is unstable and unsafe. Great minds go to waste because they don't have the correct stimulation to achieve bigger things. Not to mention those who are useless are not gotten rid of, but assisted, wasting more resources." She made it sound like the facility was heaven and the real world would kill us the moment we stepped foot in it.

"How are you planning to use us to 'correct' it?"

"You were made to assist in the extermination of those useless to humanity and to help correct future members of the world."

"Wanna put that in stupid teenager form for me?"

"Your job was going to be to kill criminals, and physically or mentally handicapped people. Not to mention the research that was put to work making you, has been making superhuman children. They will take the place of those killed. Overall making the world a better, well function place." WHAT! Kill helpless people! I mean the criminals im fine with, but people who cant help be the way they are. This place is more fucked up than I could ever imagine.

"You're a freak! What's wrong with you people?" I screamed at her

"Connie you don't understand the importance of this….." I jumped over the desk and put my hand around her throat, and banged her head against the wall.

"No, your right I don't understand, but what I do know it that your fucked up bad."

She grabbed my hand to try and get air but I just squeezed, and then released so she could talk again.

"Last question, what are we." I starred straight into her eyes that I could see were filled with fear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said in a sarcastic tone. So I just banged her head against the wall again.

"Ready to answer me yet, what are we?" I smiled. Fuck I've only got two minutes, answer me bitch. But she said nothing just looked at me and smiled, then let her head drop.

"Your not answering my question doctor Peterson!" I screamed and banged her head against the wall for the third time. I could tell that she was in sever pain and might pass out soon, but she never stopped when I was in the same situation, so I just continued with my interrogation.

"For the third time what are we!" I had a firm grasp on her throat and she could tell I was serious. But she refused to respond. I thought one final sharp bang could loosen her lips or it could kill her, either way id get something I had wanted for a very long time.

"Doctor Peterson this is your last chance, if you don't answer me im going to kill you. What are we!" I looked straight at her eyes as she lifted her head to face me.

She spoke is an almost silent whisper, one that sounded on the verge of death.

"You're a vampire Connie" and she relaxed her shoulders against the wall and passed out. Vampire, what was that a joke or something? What is a vampire?

I began to tear apart her desk drawers apart looking for anything that would give me information about us and what we were. I looked up at the clock, Fuck! 3:34 I've only got a minute. I began searching faster until I found a large folder labeled "_experiments", _there were also a few more tabs but I didn't have the time, so I just grabbed it and ran.

_Drew_

We had been running for at least ten minutes until we made it outside to the forest. We each ran out not remembering that there was a beast that could kill us at any time in here with us. We just ran in a small pack towards the right of the building, where Conn said she found the fence. Each of us felt tired as hell, but we knew that if we stopped it was gonna be bad for the rest of us. Oh, and remember that beast we forgot about, yah it was right on our heels. Lee questioned "What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I ran faster to catch up to him at his side and said "Run!" He began to speak between long breaths.

"But…that… things gonna kill us when we have to stop to break through the fence."

"No it's not." Said Eli from behind Lee

"Why wouldn't it?" questioned Maya

"Because im going to kill it." He stopped running. Maya tried to turn around to come to his aid, but I knew it was too late. I grabbed her, threw her over my shoulder and continued to run.

"Stop, Eli. Drew let me go!" Screamed Maya while kicking and screaming."Keep her safe for me you guys." Screamed Eli as we ran out of sight.

Maya continued to kick and scream until we reached the fence, when I put her down she punched me right in the eye and just walked to the fence, tore a hole and said "Aren't you ass holes coming?" We followed her through, I wasn't going to try and talk to her, I knew what I had just done was wrong. But then not just Eli, but all of us would have died. I couldn't let that happen. Im ashamed of what I did, but I don't regret it. I saved two of my family members for the price of one, who gave his life to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Eli_

I said I wasn't going to run like a coward, and Im not. Im going to face off with this thing and win. I continued to think 'For Maya, its all for Maya. So she can stay safe' and it was true I didn't care if I died just as long as Maya was ok I could come to peace with the fact that I gave my life for her.

I stood there waiting for it to make its first move. I could sense it walking around me in circles. Taunting me, trying to make me angry when it scratched me without even being seen.

The memories of when I first faced off with the beast, came flowing back to me. Trying to come up with a strategy to beat this thing was harder than I thought. I knew that it was fast but I was smarter. I can tell that this bitch is going to be hard to beat, but I have to try.

_Connie_

I had been following the gangs scent for several minutes, until I came to the hallway that I know I had seen before. It was the completely made of metal walls, the one that I was carried down by the guard. I reached the observation room expecting to find guards and scientists trying to stop or possibly kill me. But no one was there, strange. I was sure that me going back to get my info guaranteed that I was going to run into at least ten guards. Well that just makes less work for me, YAH!

I came out of the metal box, yet again surprised. I thought that after I cut off its hand, but it didn't look like it had even been here recently. Except im guessing that you forgot about my enhanced senses. Yep, I can tell you did. Well its scent still lingered. But wait a minute, I took a large inhale through my nose. Something else was mixing with its scent. I recognize it.

I followed the smell to find a body laying motionless on the ground. It was Eli, he looked almost dead. His body lay curled up on the ground, which showed signs of a recent battle. Is dark hair soaked with blood, that trickled down his face. His black skin appeared to have rug burn like, marks all over it. At least he was still breathing, that's always good.

I grabbed his arm ,flung Eli over my shoulder, and continued to run. I can tell Eli took on that monster, he looks worse than the first time he faced it. I bet he was trying to redeem himself since he got hurt so bad.

Or he was just trying to look good for Maya, I giggled to myself. We always said they were like brother and sister, but it was more like husband and wife.

I made my way to the fence put Eli down, crawled through the break and dragged Eli to the other side. I grabbed each side of the opening and closed the gap tight so the beast, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't follow us. 'Where is everyone?' They weren't waiting at the other side like I told them to, did they get caught?

Oh, shit, They covered their tracks. Now I cant follow them.

Since trying to catch up with the others was impossible, I just decided to find the nearest town, or hospital, for Eli. Which ever came first was fine with me.

I hiked with the moss. It grows on the north side of the tree right? As long as it is the opposite direction from the facility, it was fine with me. I continued to walk as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast. Mind you I am carrying a thirteen year old, muscular boy on my back, and he's not light.

I hope ill pick up someone's scent along the way, but until then the gang is temporally divided, and I only have a near dead boy to comfort me. Time for some camp time bonding, doesn't that sound like fun!

_Drew_

We sat around the fire in complete silence. I had built a small camp for us to sleep the night in. We didn't find much in the way of food, but Lee found some berries and I caught a bird and squirrel. By the way, yes squirrel taste just like chicken. I got a hallowed out dead tree and large pile of branches, to make two bunks for us to sleep in. One for me and Lee and another for Maya.

She still hadn't talked to either of us, and Connie still hasn't come back. I hope she's alright, I didn't want to have to cover our tracks with water, but I was afraid that we could be followed. But im not worried she's smart, I know that she'll find us.

The perfect image of her beautiful face appeared in my head. Her chocolate brown hair, curly all over and voluminous. Her perfectly structured face, with a sharp jaw, and chin. Her pale, white skin, with rose pink cheeks. Her fierce, bright, green eyes large an lively, along with large, buff, red lips.

Her face always comforted me, I know she'll find us.

My eyes became heavy and I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Lee and Maya were already out. Lee's snores filled the branch made room completely. I snickered and closed my eyes, to drift off in to a calm sleep. My head cleared of the troubling thoughts of the day. We had finally escaped, we were at least thirty miles away from the facility, and safe. Our ties between one another have grown even stronger than ever and tomorrow we need to concentrate on finding Connie, possibly Eli.

I don't want to say it out loud, or even think it, but I believe we've lost him for good. I looked up to the bright night sky and quietly whispered "Bye Man". I turned and curled up against the wall, and went to sleep.


End file.
